MIDNIGHT CITY
by lenore4love
Summary: Después de un año de regulares visitas por parte de Inaho, Slaine no puede evitar preguntarse cuál es la razón que lleva al moreno a ir a verlo siempre. Inaho en una noche, como un simple capricho, decide responder a su pregunta.


MIDNIGHT CITY

Se dice que se debe realizar una misma acción un total de treinta días seguidos para que dicho acto se convierta en un hábito. Kaizuka Inaho llevaba mas de treinta días visitando ese lugar... mejor dicho, llevaba incluso mas de un año llevando a cabo esas visitas con una diligencia casi militar.

Las primeras semanas Slaine Troyard se convenció de que aquello no era mas que un mero protocolo a cumplir. Después de los primeros tres meses de visitas entonces comenzó a sopesar la idea de que era un menester que Inaho se había impuesto seguramente orillado por una especie de responsabilidad moral nacida por los ultimos acontecimientos. Esperó a que al año esas tontas diligencias terminaran.

Se cumplió el año y Kaizuka Inaho seguia ahí frente a él, mirándo con ese temple desesperante el tablero de ajedréz al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban uno de los alfiles pero desechaba la idea para en su lugar, tomar uno de los caballos. Slaine ahora intentaba buscarse una excusa para justificar la prescencia de Inaho en ese lugar.

-Si quieres preguntar algo solo tienes que hacerlo- dijo el moreno, su voz monocorde de siempre, el porte impásible como si no hubiese nada en el mundo entero que pudiera perturbar su ser y nada (en serio, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el tener a un viejo nemésis frente a él) pudiera hacerle perder la compostura. Realmente desesperante.

Slaine se sobresaltó ligeramente y se removió en su asiento frunciendo el seño y mirando el tablero para no enfrentar aquella mirada de ese único ojo; de haber sido los dos seguro sería todavía mas aplastante aquel gesto inquisidor.

-¿No me odias?...- preguntó entonces Slaine evitando hacer la verdadera pregunta que tenía en mente y levantándo por fin la mirada tras haber movido una casilla uno de sus peones, una acción que no pensó mucho y solo hizo por hacer algo. -Quiero decir... por lo de tu ojo- agregó terminando su turno.

Inaho, haciendo digna presunción de su sobrenatural calma tan solo atinó a encogerse de hombros pensando en una estrategia para acorralar al rey rival.

-No realmente. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana- contestó sin premura el muchacho, pues viéndolo bien y dejando atrás todos los títulos militares, seguia siendo solo un jovencito.

Por segunda vez Saline se movió de manera incomoda en su silla ante la mención de la hermana de Inaho, o mejor dicho, ante la mención de un ser querido que seguramente también había sido profundamente herido tras toda esa rídicula guerra. Inaho solía llamarlo daño colateral, con una fríaldad que casi daba escalofríos.

-Pero aun así...- quiso insistir el rubio pero el sonido de una de las piezas chocando contra el tablero al cambiar de casilla, lo interrumpió.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces. No te odio Saline Troyard, ni por mi ojo ni por alguna otra acción que hayas cometido en contra de este planeta. Estábamos en guerra y estando esta terminada no tengo razón alguna para guardarte rencor- Inaho hizo una breve pausa -Me retracto, tal vez si te guardo cierto resentimiento por una cosa- dijo cuatelosamente.

Slaine entonces tragó saliva, de alguna manera se sentía extrañamente reconfortado, como si con ese ligero atisbo de odio del otro muchacho pudiera expiar aunque fuera un poco todos sus pecados.

-Me molesta bastante que Asseylum-san pregunte primero por tí y luego se acuerde de mi. Eso de verdad es molesto, te culpo de ello- respondió son modificar en lo absoluto en tono de su voz. Una vez mas Salyne frunció el seño ofendido.

-Estoy hablando en serio- reprochó el rubio olvidándose del juego.

-Y yo también- dijo Inaho descansando las manos a ambos lados del tablero fijando su único ojo en las dos orbes celestes del otro.

-Me pregunto Slaine ¿Porqué siempre quieres buscarle un significado profundo a absolutamente todo? La benevolencia de Asseylum-san al salvarte, las razones por las que vengo o porque no te odio. No entiendo ¿Acaso no puedes solo aceptar esos hechos?- le preguntó Inaho.

-Por la sencilla razón de que la gente no hace las cosas sin ninguna razón, algo nos empuja a actuar, siempre- dijo Slaine entre dientes cerrando con tal fuerza sus puños que al enterrar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos estas amenazaron con comenzar a sangrar.

Inaho se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Al rubio de verdad le reventaba los nervios que el moreno hiciera esto, le daba la sensación de que el chico frente a él era mas bien una máquina que analizaba datos y se daba el tiempo de procesarlos antes de formarse una respuesta adecuada, y de paso sumamente ambigua, para todo lo que él le decía. Sin embargo Inaho no era alguien tan complejo como la mayor parte de la gente creía; posiblemente sí fuera una mente maestra en todo lo que tuviera que ver con estrategias militares y comprensión de armas de destrucción masiva, predecir ataques enemigos y acciones de grupos rivales, pero como persona y a un nivel emocional distaba mucho de ello. Cuando se trataba de su inteligencia emocional, Kaizuka Inaho era una persona muy simple, cosa muy diferente era que no lo dejase ver al mantenerse siempre bajo una calma envidiable, o para otros, como su hermana, Inko y el mismo Slaine, sumamente frustrante.

Inaho abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla al ver que su reloj ya marcaba el fin de la hora reglamentaria de visita.

-Jaque- dijo moviendo a su reina que arrinconaba al rey rival al tiempo que se levantaba para irse sin despedirse del rubio que lo miró con recelo a la hora de irse.

Al salir del recinto, Inaho alzó la vista al cielo que lo recibía con un resplandeciente sol que lo hizo entrecerrar su ojo lastimado por la luz así que se resignó a volver su vista a la tierra suspirando con una especie de decepeción entremezclada.

El resto del día no fue muy diferente para Slaine, solo siguió la rutina usual de siempre en su angosta celda en la que a muchos les parecía increible que no se hubiera vuelto loco ya, pero para Slaine era agradable estar en un lugar en donde no era ni de Marte ni de la Tierra, en la que no se esperaba otra cosa de él mas que dejara pasar sus días en solitario respirando y dejando el tiempo correr, al principio era doloroso, ahora lo encontraba relajante.

Se suponía que aquella noche sería completamente normal, apagarían las luces y dormiría (o por lo menos intentaría hacerlo) y esperaría al día siguiente para repetir todo ese ritual de nuevo. Pero aquella madrugada en especial algo fue diferente.

Eran justo las doce cuando escuchó en medio de su duermevela un sonido metalico que lo hizo despertarse por completo viendo una silueta abriendo su celda, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que era persona que se infiltraba no era otro mas que Inaho el cual llevándose un dedo a los labios le indicó que guardara silencio. Slaine no entendía que diablos estaba pasando ahí, miró a todos lados en busca de los guardias pero no vio a nadie, seguramente el moreno se las había apañado para poder organizar aquello.

-Vamos...- susurró Inaho tomándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo para salir, el rubio intentó resistirse pero por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera él logró comprender, terminó por seguir al otro chico. Iba descalzo enfundado en sus ropas de prisionero, con su muñeca siendo atrapada por alguien que se suponía debería encargarse de que nunca saliera de su celda pero al que irónicamente seguía lejos de esta.

Corrieron por un laberinto de pasillos estrechos y escaleras de emergencia, Inaho no hablaba y Saline tampoco hacía ademán de querer preguntar algo solo iban escapando como si fueran dos escolares saltándose una clase aburrida.

Inaho finalmente lo condujo hasta lo que parecía ser un área restringida, una azotea y ya estando en ella, procedió a sentarse tranquilamente, tan fresco como quien se sienta sobre una frasada para disfrutar de un picnic dominical. Esperó unos segundos y después palmeando el hueco a su lado le indicó a Saline que tomara asiento también.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exclamó el rubio que de verdad no entendía nada de esa temeraria acción.

-Nada, solo quería mostrarte esto- contestó el moreno volteando hacía enfrente y su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

El paisaje citádino en medio de la noche se hacía paso como un mar de motitas de luz, una reproducción artificial de la víalactea. Luces de todos colores rellenaban ese manto negro que era la ciudad justo a la media noche, la urbe en todo su esplendor nocturno no tenía nada que envidiarle al firmamento original, posiblemente solo la luna.

Slaine sintió su corazón encogerse. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que vio ese mismo paisaje? No... no era como ese negro manto que era el espacio exterior solo iluminado por las explosiones de armamentos amigos y enemigos al colisionar, tampoco era como la noche absorventemente negra del reino de Vers, era mas bien esa vieja estampa que recordaba alguna vez haber visto en compañía de su padre (su verdadero padre, cabe destacar) cuando tenían el telescopio empotrado en el balcón de la habitación principal y le señalaba cual de todos esos astros era Marte, su siguiente destino. Cuando él era un niño fascinado por esas tierras lejanas y sentía que la gruesa y gran mano de su papá bastaba para protegerlo de todo mal.

-¿Porqué estamos aquí?- preguntó Saline ahora en un hilo de voz tratando de modular su tono para que no se escuchara entrecortado.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Inaho sin mostrarse afectado de ninguna manera, como siempre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunté ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Sabes que puedo escapar en cualquier momento?- dijo el ojiazul mas como un reproche que como una amenza.

-No lo harás- respondió a su vez Inaho a lo que el otro estuvo a punto de espetarle algo pero el moreno le interrumpió repitiendo. -No lo harás. No vas a escapar no solo porque no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir, sino también porque no quieres ir a ningún lugar. Te has adjudicado muchos crimenes y bastantes culpas, cosa que no reniego, de hecho lo comprendo bastante bien así que tampoco pienso decirte que nada de eso fue tu responsabilidad, porque vaya que eres responsable de muchas cosas- comentó Inaho y a pesar del evidente sarcásmo en la ultima frase su voz seguía sonando exactamente igual, con esa falta de tacto o de algún tipo de emoción impresa en ella.

-Sé que te quedarás aquí y en unas horas regresarás a tu celda como si nada porque no enuentras otra manera de redimirte y por supuesto, el suicidio no es opción. Estás muy bien vigilado como para que te permitan hacerlo ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Inaho, esta vez una nota de intensional fríaldad se coló entre sus palabras haciendo sentir abochornado a Slaine que de nuevo, siguiendo una recién adquirida costumbre, apretó fuerte los puños.

El moreno sin sentirse en absoluto cohibido, siguió con su pequeño discurso que solo lograba incomodar un poco mas a a su rubio acompañante.

-Yukio Mishima dijo en uno de sus libros: Es un lamentable recurso adoptado a menudo por aquellas personas que sin tener otros medios para emprender la huida, se refugian en el seguro puerto de considerarse seres trágicos. Una cita bastante adecuada para tu actual situación.- remató el moreno retomando su atención al paisaje nocturno.

Esta vez Slaine solo atinó a ruborizarse, un violento color rojo se encendió en sus mejillas por haber sentido esa referencia mas bien como un insulto.

-No soy la víctima de ninguna tragedía, soy el victimario- espetó Slaine todavía sintiendo el calor en su cara por ahora estarle siguiendo el juego a Inaho que se encogió rápidamente de hombros restándole importancia a su respuesta.

-No, también eres victima de las circunstancias igual que miles de millones de personas en este mundo o en cualquier otro, de la misma manera que todos también somos la razón del dolor de alguien mas. "No existe la inocencia, solo diferentes grados de responsabilidad"- dijo el moreno apoyandose sobre las palmas de sus manos siguiendo con su mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

-¿Otra cita literaria?- preguntó Slaine a lo que el otro joven asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.

El rubio ya no tenía desesos de seguir discutiendo, sus debates con Inaho siempre lo llevaban a perder los estribos y dejar al otro como ganador invicto de todas sus discusiones, por lo tanto y sin mas remedio fue a sentarse a un lado de Inaho, soltándo un largo resoplido viendo el paisaje de la ciudad a la media noche

Por unos segundos deseó poder convertirse en una de esas motitas de luz que sabía morirían al amanecer.

-Eres sumamente irritante ¿Lo sabías Kazuka Inaho?- preguntó Slaine a lo que el mencionado seguía con su atención fija en el paisaje frente a él.

-El que leas a las personas como si no te costara nada de trabajo, pero en cambio los demás no podemos saber ni un ápice de ti, eso de verdad es molesto. ¿Acaso eres una máquina?- preguntó dibujando una apenas perceptible sonrisa, la primera en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Para gran asombro del rubio y por primera vez, pudo ver un asomo de otra emoción que no fuera su eterna seriedad en Inaho, justo al terminar de preguntarle si era una máquina vio como el moreno hacía algo parecido a un mohín con sus labios y fruncía muy ligeramente el entrecejo, como si aquel comentario de verdad despertara en él otra emoción aparte de su imperturbable calma.

-No soy una máquina- refunfuñó el moreno de un modo tan infantil que Slaine tuvo que reprimir una risa ¡Vaya faceta había descubierto de aquel que de verdad pensaba un robot!

Inaho regresó a su estado de siempre tras un brevísimo suspiro.

-No es que lea a las personas, es solo que no es dificil de entender, como tú dices, que es eso que las mueve a actuar. Asseylum-san te dejó vivir por el simple hecho de que eres una persona preciada para ella, según tengo entendido eres algo así como su mejor amigo... tal vez en algún momento fuiste incluso algo mas, por eso no es de extrañar que se haya aferrado a ti lo suficiente como para salvarte la vida; podría ser egoista pero las personas nos volvemos así cuando se trata de alguien a quien tenemos afecto. Y en lo que respecta a mi no te odio porque ya no tengo razones para hacerlo, si hablamos de mi ojo perdido entonces también debería de odiar a todos los otros soldados de Marte que dejaron lisiadas a miles de personas pero es algo que me parece ridículo a estas alturas cuando hay un tratado de paz y mantengo una sólida y estrecha amistad con la princesa de Marte. No le veo sentido a ello- agregó con una sinceridad que esta vez Slaine no entendió.

¿Cómo Inaho podía separar con tal facilidad los daños reminiscentes de una guerra que bien podían darle un pretexto perfecto para llenarse de rencor y resentimientos, de los fríos y contundentes hechos de que ese es el pago de un enfrentamiento bélico? inaho tenía una extraña capacidad para aceptar esto último sin verse afectado que en serio ponía en duda su humanidad. Slaine aun no podía, todo seguía atormentándolo.

-Y por ultimo, y seguramente lo que mas te inriga hasta ahora: Te sigo visitando cada día porque me gustan tus ojos- dijo el moreno, así sin mas, de manera tan directa que a Slaine le tomó un par de segundos procesar la respuesta.

Cuando por fin el signficado de aquellas palabras llegó a su cerebro no pudo hacer mas que dar un pequeño saltito desde su lugar e instintivamente echar su cuerpo hacía atrás.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- espetó Slaine que ahora sentía ese mismo calor de su rostro volverse tan intenso que sentía se le iba a derretir la piel.

-Claro que no. Es la verdad, aunque al principio sí te visitaba por mera obligación paulatinamente seguí haciéndolo porque me gusta mucho ver tus ojos, creo que de alguna manera también entiendo porque a Asseylum-san le gustaba pasar el tiempo contigo- explicó Inaho notando como el gesto del rubio se torcía en una expresión de dolor punzante ante esa ultima mención.

-Hablar contigo mientras te miro a los ojos es como ver directamente al cielo, es tranquilizador- agregó Inaho y en un movimiento inconsciente pasó su mano por el ya bastante largo flequillo rubio de Slaine para hacerle un lado el cabello y poder ver mejor sus iris celestes, Slaine se quedó un poco tieso tras la repentina acción.

-Asseylum-san adora los cielos y los mares de la Tierra pero en Marte no era capaz de ver eso, por eso creo que gustaba de tu compañía... verte a los ojos es lo mas cercano a ver el firmamento sin que el sol o el reflejo del agua te lastime. Es como si por mero capricho la naturaleza le hubiera robado un pedazo al cielo y lo hubiera puesto en tus ojos... deberías sentirte afortunado de tener un razgo así- dijo Inaho, su voz calma y casi susurrante, el chico frente a él sentía con creciente nerviosismo como las llemas de los dedos del moreno rozaban con su frente y su ceja. Se sentía ofuscado por esa única pupila que lo miraba como si realmetne fuera un fénomeno de la naturaleza, como la aurora boreal o el brillo de un enjambre de luciernagas.

-Yo me siento afortunado- continuó diciendo Inaho ahora rozando el parpado de Saline haciendo que este arrugara un poco el ceño y entrecerrara sus ojos temiendo que el otro se diera cuenta del violento aumento en su temperatura corporal -Poder ver un cielo claro y diurno en medio de la noche- concluyó el moreno por fin bajando su mano no sin antes de paso acariciar las pestañas del chico que de inmediato se revolvió sus flequillos ocultándo su antes elogiada mirada.

-Dices cosas muy cursis- le regañó Slaine con voz atropellada doblando las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas con un solo brazo mientras que su mano contraria insistía en llevarse el cabello a la cara.

-Que grosero- masculló Inaho con voz átona y guardando por fin silencio. Los dos entonces se quedaron absortos en ese silencio aun mirando las parpadeantes luces de la ciudad.

Slaine se mantuvo sentado abrazando todavía sus rodillas mientras que Inaho con sus manos ayopayas en el suelo parecía perder su mente en un montón de simplonerías, dándose ese permiso al menos por esa noche.

Eran las doce de la noche con cincuenta y nueve minutos, Slaine volteó a ver a Inaho que seguía sumido en pensamientos triviales y superfluos, movió la boca para decirle algo, pero optó por mejor quedarse callado sintiendo ese mismo encogimiento de su corazón.

Si Slaine era como un cielo claro y limpio, tán facil de ver con el solo alzar de la mirada de alguien mas, igual de transparente; entonces Inaho a sus ojos era como esa ciudad a la media noche, en la que a veces te tienes que escabullir cautelosamente para ver un asomo de toda su colección de luces, un paisaje que solo aparece a cierta hora del día bajo específicas circunstancias. Inaho era ese cuadro negro del que cuando ponias atención podías ver los puntituos de luz aflorando hasta que paulatinamente se llena de luminosidad y no puedes atinar a hacer otra cosa mas que quedarte embobado en silencio, mirando su esplendor hasta que en unas pocas horas se desvanece.

-Es hora de irnos- interrumpió abruptamente Inaho dándo fin al espectáculo y sacando repentinamente a Slaine de su ensimismamiento también levantándose dirigiendose otra vez a su celda... a su realidad.

Siguió al moreno un par de pasos detrás mientras regresaban por los laberínticos pasillos hasta que hubieron llegado a su propia celda.

-Slaine- llamó Inaho antes de cerrar las rejas -Relamente me gusta ver el cielo, espero poder seguir haciendolo un poco mas por eso...-

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de descubrir que también encuentro fascinante el cielo nocturno y quiero seguir viendolo aunque sea un par de veces más- concluyó Slaine recostándose en su camastro dándole la espalda al moreno que esta vez no entendió a que se refería el otro pero lo dejó estar.

Tal vez de haberse conocido bajo otras circunstancias, Inaho, Saline e inclusive la misma princesa Asseylum pudieron haber sido solo tres amigos con una aburrida fijación por el firmamento: El frío cielo azul celeste de los ameneceres, el cálido y nostálgico naranja y rojo encendido de un atardecer que abraza a todo mundo e incluso te hace detenerte para apreciarlo mejor y que entibia tu corazón, y finalmente el cielo nocturno que lo debora todo, que guarda tantos secretos pero que a veces los deja tintinear por aquí y por allá.

Si tan solo hubiera podido ser de esa sencilla manera...

/

 **Necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema porque de verdad tenía que purgar todo mi dolor por ese final de Aldnoah Zero, (ambos finales, el de la primera temporada igual me dejó medio muerta) así que heme aquí, dedicándoles cursiladas porque quiero y puedo.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, mil gracias por haberle dado oportunidad a est.**


End file.
